


魔鬼有矿

by LATONTA



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 10:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18798385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LATONTA/pseuds/LATONTA
Summary: 因为今天不咋开心所以放点儿开心的。大家都要开心必须开心💚





	魔鬼有矿

魔鬼有矿

-这就是真的很魔鬼沙雕  
-这是个集体看片的故事  
-梦崽们在这里变成魔鬼  
-星辰港娜马东诺俊九锟  
-魔鬼ABO不香辣不要钱  
-请记得我不是搞笑写手  
-20190124改动部分剧情  
-特别鸣谢白鸭老师“没看好娜娜他又跑了”

 

00  
我们仁俊是吃矿长大的孩子。  
吃穿不愁，连青春期的痘都不长。  
唯一的烦恼就是，  
头上有两个爱他爱到冥王星的宝贝哥哥。

 

 

黄仁俊。  
Omega。  
今年二十一岁。  
算是个海归。

为什么说算是个？

他啊。  
吃巴黎的饭喝巴黎的水过了七八年。在巴黎学画芦柴棒小人儿学得狗模狗样的。

 

大哥钱锟在香港待过一阵子，对风水玄学周公解梦的理解很有一套。黄仁俊刚分化的那会子大哥梦见他手上抱着一个，肚子里还揣了一个，一个人狼狈兮兮地回本家。

 

大哥掐指一算。来梦很邪。

才刚分化一年，信息素不又稳定的阿糕弟弟长得世界级可爱，在外头一个人指不定要被什么大尾巴狼叼走了呢。

 

这不星。

于是大哥锟哥担心他做出太艺术的事情，派遣自由潇洒没事就在家当废人的二哥昀哥飞去巴黎实时跟踪核实情况。哥哥看弟弟，两眼泪汪汪。弟弟回首尔，两眼泪汪汪。

 

事实上，做完噩梦惊醒的大哥，第二天被他刚年满法定结婚年龄的年下A……

办了个彻彻底底。  
笑容突然魔鬼。

 

01  
回到首尔本家后的黄仁俊天天躺尸。

长这么大第一次发现活着这么彷徨失措迷茫，整天打王者到处送人头吃鸡赤手空拳上阵别人捡枪他捡墨镜被昀哥嫌弃到翻白眼不说，连平时看什么都很佛的锟哥都看不下去威胁要拔了他房间的网线。

 

黄仁俊今天也觉得微笑面对人生很难。他大了，再也不是哥哥们爱的俊俊了。

 

年糕会被遣送回本家的真正原因如下。

 

因为分化分得晚，也看过好几次医生一直查不出大概的分化时间，换句话说就是成年后的每一秒年糕都有可能就地分化。二十岁生日过后在雕塑课上捏鹰钩鼻的时候措不及防就分成了Omega。

 

生理课一直旷课的黄仁俊这下子慌了，因为他ABO性知识约等于零。他的法国室友阿赛也替他着急。

 

他的阿赛朋友毕竟是法国人，这个很懂。好心给他搞了个带颜色的CD来恶补生理知识。大家都是可以喝酒的年纪了，就没明说，给他摆桌上自个儿领悟。就是那种，Omega热感期特殊教育保护协会通过审核，并添加某些不可描述画面的十来个重放镜头，的片片。

 

片名：杰诺先生体内有魔鬼  
主演：杰诺先生Geno

 

黄仁俊一开始收到这片的时候是很兴奋的。  
因为他很喜欢看恐怖片。

“体内有魔鬼”听起来就像是超自然现象，恶灵出现附身在人身上那种的恐怖。像美国著名惊悚电影《招魂》《万能钥匙》那种类型是他的绝爱。

 

封面上那个闭眼抬脸折腿咬唇的加拿大美少年杰诺先生一看就是受尽了恶灵折磨，一副痛苦隐忍的模样，也真的太吸引人了。

颜值高的恐怖片最棒了。

 

哇够辣哦。  
黄仁俊表示他爱了。

 

开头就高能，黑屏的时候有些8D海景别墅全景环绕音的人声，像黄仁俊这种小嫩鸡当然不会知道那不是简单的因为梦魇而发出的不自在的吟呻。本来以为会看见恶灵附身灵魂吞噬咒语解开等等恐怖画面，结果，一上来这杰诺先生就开脱。

 

就是字面意思的从头脱到尾的脱。

 

如果是无声默片他脱就脱吧，黄仁俊也就当艺术课上欣赏外国model的身材曲线算了。

 

可这杰诺先生脱了还扭来扭去接着发出一些，

奇怪的声音？

 

“嗯啊啊啊哼…”  
“嗯哦啊哼啊啊啊哈哈哈哈…”  
“哼哼哈哈嘿嘿嘿…”

 

黄仁俊都听愣了。

 

这什么色情操作？

 

画面1080P+的时候出现一个不露脸的A。因为手毛很长在灯光下闪就很像天使，大致确定是个鬼佬。也不是虎背熊腰吧，也就目测胳膊比黄仁俊整只大腿粗一点点。爽快地甩了衣服裤子就压在杰诺先生的身上。然后互相用嘴唇进行攻击，把那不可描述的嗯哼声强制压下去。两个人下身接触蹭来蹭去，那黑黑的硬硬的长条的A东西对着O东西后面戳来戳去，气氛就开始变得更加大人。

 

大人，太大人了。

 

黄仁俊看了想喝水，狂咽口水。  
抱紧了睁大大眼睛的姆明玩偶。

 

这壮A美O……然后就……

 

那什么了吗？  
喂这真的不星，太over了。明明我才二十一岁连A别的A手都没牵过怎么能看人家的X？？？

 

慢镜头回放五次，黄仁俊直着眼看那XX拔出来又chā进去？？！

旁边很温馨地有小提示弹窗说明解释器官的功能专有名词，还有AO体内构造不同形态。

黄仁俊看得还是挺认真的。

 

活十八年第一次知道什么是成结。生那个殖腔用来干哈(há)用。

 

妇科专家大哥钱锟表示脑壳痛。  
我弟弟怎么是个嫩鸡？？？

 

就在杰诺先生和那位不知名A先生的生理运动正到最巅峰，黄仁俊抖着小腿看得都有点腻了生理反应也有点起来了都想跑厕所了。

 

房间门开了。

 

不是阿赛朋友。  
是他二哥昀哥。  
场面十分尴尬。

昀哥把这样那样的该听的不该听的奇怪声音，都踏马地听了个一清二楚。

 

一看屏幕，得。  
《杰诺先生体内有魔鬼》。  
比较大人的人们都知道，这是人称世界黄色炸药的杰诺先生复出后上的新片，为世界Omega保护协会做代言大使，拍出来的东西比加拿大春药还要厉害一百倍。

 

这片跟恐怖片狗腿关系都没有，你要硬说的话，编剧可能是个魔鬼吧。片中这位杰诺先生是个性瘾症患者，因为一些瞎扯的你不需要了解的理由，几个小时能几百次性那个高那个潮。

 

对深谙X事的大人们来说，杰诺这片其实就是挺没营养的黄色连组镜头，对童子鸡们来说，倒是真的，太他妈香艳了。

 

董思成看这片的时候还有点战战兢兢的。  
关门上锁拉窗帘，真怕中本悠太突然开门看到这黄色炸药然后把他衣服掀了开炸他。

 

然而事实是在董思成看之前中本悠太已经看过黄色炸药了。中本悠太满脑子东洋强烈黄色废料比炸药还厉害一百倍。

 

中本悠太一查电视记录。  
明明白白。  
那天晚上董思成就给炸了。  
被炸得明明白白。

 

所以董思成抓着黄仁俊看这小片片的时候真的心里一把火。气得他要死。

小犊子真的是出息了？？  
在巴黎好学不学学看片片？  
你还敢看中本悠太同款？？？

被炸的夜晚太深刻。恼羞成怒的二哥吃了狗腿了。

 

“小狗子咱不收拾你你上天了是吧？”  
“哪个衰仔教你看这玩意儿？”  
“黄仁俊你以为你成年了了不起了敢看片了？”  
“一个星期敢不给我打电话？你是不是有情况？敢耍朋友？？”

 

“我不是我没有哥你别瞎说！！！”  
“哎哥别揪我耳朵……”

然而背景里的杰诺先生晃动的小腰肢儿和嗯哼啊哈的声音……

诶嘿嘿。  
笑容逐渐变态。

 

02  
黄仁俊委屈。  
二哥董思成是个狠人。  
一个电话叫了一车首尔面包人把黄仁俊捆上飞机，打晕了直接往肩上一扛塞进机舱。

黄仁俊醒过来的时候已经太晚了，整个人被安排得明明白白。

 

黄仁俊：董思成你还我快乐人生。

 

03  
李楷灿是黄仁俊回到首尔后交上的第一个póng友。一样是个O。

但比黄仁俊O得多。  
人甜歌甜。  
不仅鬼主意多会撒娇会看眼色还社会做人。

 

李楷灿小名小嗨，因为整天快快乐乐还是个sense精。从小立志成为儿科住院部大明星高考超高分考进了Omega专属医学院，实习期的时候认识了加拿大海归的优秀A脑科医生李马克。

李楷灿是那种什么都学得很快，什么都学得很会的小机灵鬼儿。

直A最喜欢什么样的小可爱？  
李楷灿这样的。

 

“歪？马克哥哥？我可以请你吃个饭吗？”

 

一见钟情二话不说三天约会肆意撩拨五个月后六号大街七楼阳台bā掉衣服酒精上脑十二点钟直接标记。

 

李马克的身体里的魔鬼真的很厉害。  
一发即中。  
李楷灿孩子老老实实揣上了。

 

当李楷灿在厕所里拆了第六十六支验孕棒并且反复确认这些棒棒没有过期之后，发出了，

塔斯马尼亚魔鬼一般的叫声。

 

“歪？李马克吗？出来结婚。”

 

结婚两个月前。

那是个普普通通的早晨。  
李马克脑科没病人预约。  
李楷灿一个电话打过来就是：“喂？马克哥哥？来我家看恐怖片吗？我一个人…我怕。”

 

李嗨甜蜜蜜的“马克哥哥”一口一个把直A李马克酥到直接跪下。

“嗨颤妮别怕！！！哥哥来了！！！”

 

情人眼里出西施。  
李马克看李楷灿抠脚都觉得全世界第一可爱。

爱情使人眼瞎。  
眼瞎使人冲动。  
冲动令人怀孕。

 

您问那个恐怖片嘛？  
就是黄仁俊同款情色大师杰诺先生主演新片《杰诺先生体内有魔鬼》。  
李楷灿都不怕鬼的。也不太会挑片。就着影片的封面猜测恐怖程度。

 

李马克和李楷灿坐在沙发上听人叫床听了半小时。完全确定这不是恐怖片之后，确认过眼神，可以做。接受暗示的李马克搂着李楷灿到阳台上去，造小魔鬼。

 

李楷灿盘算着恐怖片让李马克激起保护欲然后他俩快乐一炮。没想到算歪了看了部片儿。开头十分钟李楷灿就受不住了，全身上下发出血腥味儿来，李马克一愣，他第一次知道李楷灿信息素的味道这么有威胁性的。

 

李楷灿主动攀着李马克脖子，李马克这时候觉得血腥味也意外地好闻。

 

顺便说一下，李马克的信息素是抹布味儿。

抹布蹭血，一股犯罪现场的味道。  
这么魔鬼的西皮也是没谁了。

 

马东同居了。  
当李马克从老家温哥华回到首尔，也就是和李楷灿魔鬼一炮的两个月后。

 

他发现李楷灿明显地，屁股大了。

家里的白醋一天一瓶。  
用得是有点快。

傻子李马克没意识到喜当爹了。

 

李马克戴上眼镜，一眨眼睛发现事情不对。  
“楷灿…你过一百三了…吧？”

 

“你再说一遍？”  
“李马克你再说一百遍？？”

“不是……我…”

“嫌我胖了？占你床了？李马克你想怎么被打？”  
“你孩子在我这呢你想他怎么被打？”

 

03  
结婚以后。  
李马克再也不是那个他心心念念等着下班拉拉小手去挤死人的巷子里打边炉的马颗粒。

 

李马克穿了鞋之后就抓饼干吃，在李楷灿眼里无异于抠脚之后吃手手。

 

李楷灿不时对自己早婚早孕进行深思嫌弃的要死，然而每次的结论都是再来一次他还会选李马克。

 

再怎么觉得李马克沙雕也会提早起床给李马克煎火腿，会在李马克换衣服的时候给他系新的领带。

 

圆眼睛海鸥眉有钱又傻可爱又爱他的A哪那么好找啊？

 

李楷灿遵从医嘱喝中药，正儿八经儿是为了安胎。然后听说这个偏方让宝宝变白，那个偏方让宝宝不近视。家里的药锅子不够用了还接着买。“为了宝宝。”李楷灿每天喝苦药水，难喝到脸都要绿了。

 

药喝多了也会不行，后来李楷灿信息素紊乱了。这可吓坏了李马克。

 

李楷灿最近胃口很差，也不觉得饿。突然就染上了狂吸李马克信息素味道的恶习。饭前吸一口，赛过活神仙。

 

可是李马克是一股抹布味啊。就有点臭。  
真吸多了连宝宝都膈应这抹布味儿，逼着李楷灿狂吐，胆汁都要吐出来了。

 

还有后遗症是，李楷灿离不开李马克了。李马克离他二十米开外他就脑壳痛肚子疼难受。休产假的小嗨依旧粘着他马克哥哥上班。

 

李楷灿的信息素随着宝宝长大越来越浓。偶尔睡着了流口水还说梦话。李马克不敢睡熟，听到李楷灿哼哼唧唧喊疼身上还一股血腥味吓到第二天没法动手术。

 

李楷灿怀孕后期被以为流产一百二十次。  
血味太浓了。  
信息素味道一浓李马克就胆战心惊。  
孕期O一股血味儿能让人不操心么？  
他跟着李马克进脑科大楼的时候把前台晕血的小姐姐搞进了急救室。

 

院长给李马克多放了俩个月假。  
李楷灿的信息素太成问题了。

 

后来李楷灿生了个女儿。  
皮肤黑黑头发卷卷眼睛圆。  
完全就是李楷灿小时候的样子。  
是个辣妹胚子。

小名李唧唧。

 

四年以后。  
李马克每天打量着站着吃饭还打翻饭碗的李唧唧，脑壳真的痛。怎么办啊楷灿已经每天想踹我了李唧唧还这么闹心怎么办啊我们会不会离婚楷灿会不会跟我抢抚养权楷灿会不会找别的A唧唧会不会离家出走然后辍学然后吸/毒然后完蛋然后陷入法网的深渊？？？

 

李楷灿最近是真的很累。  
儿科医生不好当。  
特别是儿科主任金廷祐是个不管事儿的主。  
尽给他添乱。

 

最近感冒发烧的孩子特别多，新来的小护士扎针都忙不过来，他发挥绅士风度主动接了活帮人家扎针。找静脉找多了，针眼也长上了。

 

人一病吧，问题就很多。  
对李马克就很冷淡。  
对XX也没什么心思。  
皮裤剥到一半就穿上然后跑出去躺尸。

 

李马克不知道李楷灿烦什么。  
同时也不敢去惹李楷灿。  
莫名其妙就冷战。

 

李马克：婚姻关系紧张感情疑似破裂如何补救？  
李唧唧：爸爹不再有爱情我是否会成为孤儿？

 

其实李唧唧真的想很多。

他楷灿爸爸腿那么漂亮屁屁那么漂亮脸长那么漂亮，穿上粉红色的护士装，搂着他马克爸爸甜甜地叫一声“马克哥哥”，李马克能马上给她整一个弟弟或妹妹出来。

 

整二胎吗？  
以后公开。

 

马东是怎么和好的呢？  
李楷灿拆完纱布以后坚持在眼睑擦眼药膏。在李马克眼里就像哭了一样眼里亮晶晶的，很漂亮。主动示好的是小嗨，第二天早起上班的李马克冷着脸不看他，李楷灿掰过他的脸就是一顿猛亲。

 

“好了没，还不高兴啊？”  
“马克哥哥别不理我嘛……”

 

“我的心痛了，楷灿要怎么赔我？”  
李楷灿掏出没用完的眼药膏，“试试这个吧？”

 

当然了后来那个眼药膏李楷灿再也没用在眼睛上。

 

04  
好我们回到四年前。

李马克有个老朋友叫李帝努。  
加拿大读研今年毕业。  
李马克的脑科手术排不开档，接李帝努的活儿就交给李楷灿。

 

李楷灿虽然是个人来疯但是怕生，怕尴尬搞坏事就call黄仁俊一起来。  
黄仁俊最近喜欢凑热闹。

 

确认过眼神。  
黄仁俊近视两百度不戴眼镜也能确定，这个李帝努。

 

加拿大留学的李帝努。  
穿得人模狗样帅得很的李帝努。  
李马克的朋友李帝努。

 

就是那个黄色炸药！！！  
让他被遣送回首尔的那个片片儿主角！！  
就是那个长得好的体内有魔鬼的O！！！

然后黄仁俊就很有想法地想看杰诺先生看自己片片的reaction。

李帝努回首尔第一天被陌生人死死盯了一天，他也奇怪呢。

 

黄仁俊带上黄色眼镜看人。  
妈呀这误会可大了去了。

 

虽然仁俊说不想认识吧，时机和命运就是刚刚好。大半年前他昀哥不想再看他当废人把他踹出本家强迫他出来打工(不是)

 

黄仁俊成了新文化技术漫画社的签约作者之一。  
包吃包住。  
房子大了还可以藏个人。  
现在他自个儿住，别提多逍遥自在了。

 

李帝努是首尔人。  
是个家里有矿十二岁坐矿车去加拿大读书的矿车主。  
然而首尔老家久没人住现在也不能住人。  
当然就睡在李马克家里啦。

 

sense精小嗨想起第一次见面的俩人，同样一眼把人家当成黄色炸药(觉得跟黄仁俊共处一室一定很过瘾。)闻着空气好像还有种狗味(盘算着说不定会有一场绝世OO恋。)给年糕打call说“请收留一下李帝努今晚我和李马克要办事。”

 

黄仁俊接了李帝努。

“你好啊上次我们见过的。今晚要一起看个电影吗？”  
“好啊。”

 

然后黄仁俊心特别大地在电视上点播《杰诺先生体内有魔鬼》原声高清版。

然后他体内就蹿魔鬼了。

 

耶我们阿糕第一次发情了。

 

黄仁俊听着荧幕上那位杰诺先生片前肆意地甜蜜尖叫。慢慢意识到自己流窜的信息素越来越浓，后颈像被蚊虫叮咬一样微微肿起。下半身的生理热上升得很慢。

 

李帝努脸很黑。  
他对黄仁俊有点意思，所以他现在很慌。  
黄仁俊看着他的黑脸心里仿佛实锤。

 

电视上扭来扭去那位真不是他。  
脸帅被模仿了他也没办法啊。  
怎么办仁俊肯定以为我是那个！！！  
可我不是那个！！！

 

李帝努闻到一股仙人板板的味道。  
凉茶味很轻很淡，很好闻。

 

还没来得及解释。  
BANG的一下，黄仁俊倒下了。  
仙人板板的味道充满了整个大厅。黄色炸药先生喊得声高急促恰到好处。

 

李帝努着急过去抓人，看见黄仁俊脸色泛红，还像高烧不退一样烫得要命。

 

李帝努晃他，举铁的力气把黄仁俊晃得想哭。他放手抓住李帝努想让这人给他拿抑制剂。  
可他吗的发情魔鬼让他说不出话来。

 

“我不是…我不是……”李帝努很想说他不拍GV。

“我知道你不是A所以你去给我拿抑制剂啊。”真不巧了黄仁俊说不出话来。

 

“我可以…暂时标记你…会有点疼你忍一忍。”

 

李帝努一口咬下去的时候黄仁俊还是没忍住发出那种奇怪的声音。但是他没有及时感到羞耻。被咬得明明白白。

 

这波操作令人疑惑。  
所以O可以标记别人是吗？？？

这是黄仁俊晕过去之前思考的最后一个问题。

 

半夜黄仁俊醒来了。  
身上一股辣椒味儿。

黄仁俊不知道怎么的视力好像突然变好，李帝努笑着的眼睛好看，提起来的嘴巴看上去…很好亲？

 

今天的李帝努，依旧没有说出自己不是GV明星的事实。

 

05  
罗渽民是个狠角色。  
李帝努说长那么大就没见过这么A的O。  
身体素质满分肌肉发达。  
他还带李帝努举铁。

 

只看外表分明就是“天哪这就是我要嫁的A”  
然而冰爽蜜桃味信息素却软的一比。  
“我要和他生小朋友！！”

 

“李帝努快救我！”  
李帝努的竹马，罗渽民。  
不是什么轻易求人的货色。

 

说出这种话来，  
看来是遇到了麻烦。  
比如黄旭熙。  
一个罗渽民打不过的A。

 

强硬的O遇上难缠的A。  
一般只有发情期腿一软能完事儿。

 

“结婚结婚结婚…娜娜快跟Me回香港结婚结婚结婚…”

 

黄旭熙当年读书要是有追罗渽民一半认真估计就不用上私立大学。

 

“我们是娃娃亲…娜娜跑不掉的…结婚结婚结婚…娜娜要和我结婚……”

 

罗渽民真山穷水尽了。  
半年前他逃了婚。  
现在被逃婚的那位，追过来了。

 

那时候新郎黄旭熙在大堂里拍着自拍独自傻笑。  
“Me！那么suài！要和娜娜结婚了！Me！”

跑腿的Tony急冲冲跑过来“卡少！不好了！渽民少爷跑了！”

 

傻A突然变脸。  
一用力掐碎了香槟瓶。  
把新买的iphone摔在地上，仿佛不要钱。手机裂痕卡在他自拍的照片上，大眼睛里全是爱的疯狂。

 

“结婚结婚结婚…Me要和娜娜结婚…”  
香港人是个狼人。  
太狼了。

 

06  
香港人迷信。讲究吉时吉人。  
风水大师说他这辈子和娜娜过以后就会大吉大利大富大贵一窝孩子无病无痛一生无忧活到两百岁。

黄旭熙：娜娜！Me！Me这辈子只和娜娜过！！

 

您问罗渽民为啥逃婚？  
个性小年轻有什么不敢做的啊？

 

黄旭熙买通了一算命阿叔给娜娜算命。说他有伴侣的话要做婚前性行为然后马上结婚，以后就能发到大富大贵无病无痛还活到两百岁。

 

罗渽民觉得自己挺发的，黄旭熙更发。前者无诱惑力。  
他偶尔犯的胃病还挺疼，他选择相信无病无痛。

 

婚前性行为。也不是不可以。  
毕竟他不是什么封建保守的O。

 

没有经验的罗娜独自看片试图在床上控制黄旭熙。（放屁（想多

 

《杰诺先生体内有魔鬼》好评如潮。  
罗渽民冷静地一个人看完全片然后拿起了电话。

 

“李帝努你是不是给拍片的看上了？”  
“啊你怎么知道？”  
“我现在看的片那个O很像你。”  
“你说Geno？他照着我整的。”

 

黄嘻嘻查看了一下电视记录。  
当天晚上就把罗娜那什么了个爽。

 

“娜娜你别哭！”  
“Me是不是把你弄疼了！”

XX的时候黄旭熙是这样的。

 

“嘿嘿嘿。”  
“把娜娜肚子剖开拿小朋友。”

说梦话的时候是这样的。

 

罗娜被吓跑了。  
和男友订了婚但还没有结婚发现他好像人格分裂可以跑路吗？

 

罗渽民求救李帝努。  
和黄仁俊睡一个屋。  
两个O在一起什么都能聊。  
比如现在他们现在在聊片。

“不会看片就学会了。”  
“疼吗？”  
“到时候你就知道了。”

 

“李帝努拍的那个片。”  
“那个不是李帝努。”  
？？？

那什么多了的人(当然黄仁俊李楷灿就不是)都知道杰诺先生出过车祸。这加拿大鬼佬整容以前跟李帝努就挺像的，修容后就是除了泪痣和满身骚气，除去第二性征和身高矮些以外，和李帝努几乎一模一样。

 

受伤后复出的杰诺先生拍的新片真的很勾人。重上银幕的杰诺先生比以前性感一百倍。

 

黄仁俊觉得李帝努大概和Geno一样是O。  
虽然不知道是什么让他这么误会。

 

“我觉得李帝努挺适合你的。”  
“真的吗？可我是O。”  
“李帝努只能找O。相信我，他不会找A的。”

 

好奇的黄仁俊第二天盯着李帝努的脖子看。上次他帮自己标记了，他不能欠人情。

 

况且他有点喜欢李帝努。  
有点喜欢。  
他那么帅，自己长得也不差啊就还挺配。

这天洗澡以后，他顺口一问。

“帝努你什么时候发情期啊？我标记你好不好？”

 

“仁俊要对我负责才能标记我。”  
“好好好一定负责。”

“以后我都要和仁俊住在一起的那种负责哦。”

 

“可以没问题。”  
“你等我一下我要安排一下时间。”  
“你发情的话不要乱跑，你这么好看被坏人带走了怎么办。听说有变态专门抓好看的Omega走还在他们发情的时候打针。太混蛋了！”

 

“我现在就发情了。”

“啊？？？”

 

“仁俊当我的O吧。”  
“仁俊快标记我。”  
“完全标记哦。”  
“不然我跑出去被坏人抓走了怎么办。”  
“我这么好看。”  
“好不好啊仁俊？”

 

黄仁俊看着李帝努的笑眼着魔一样自动解睡衣扣子。李帝努看的一愣。

 

就好爽啊。  
年糕…年糕好主动啊……  
不愧是接受西方教育长大的孩子，就是Open。

 

“仁俊…？”

“快点帮我脱。我标记你不能让姆明看见。”  
？？？

黄仁俊今天身上有127个姆明。睁着大大眼睛。

 

年糕熟了。

 

当黄仁俊感受到李帝努的X在他Omega的专属器官里不断发热变烫而且这趋势没有要消失的兆头，才猛地清醒过来自己已经被吃了。确定他俩第二性征不同之后，黄仁俊好气。

 

特别是李帝努把他吃干净以后还装小白兔扯着睡衣口子露出被他用力过度抓出的血痕：“仁俊要说话算数哦。仁俊已经标记我啦。以后我都要和仁俊住在一起。仁俊要对我负责哦。”

“以后我就不会被坏人抓走啦。”

“你个坏人！”

 

黄仁俊想实名举报。这里有人装O泡O！  
黄仁俊：你他妈不是O吗？？？  
黄仁俊：我他妈不是我标记你吗？？

事实证明黄仁俊真的没有上过生理课。

 

李帝努最近很忙，忙着找借口死皮赖脸赖着黄仁俊。

“仁俊我家有蜘蛛…我怕…”  
“仁俊～我家里没有漂亮的窗帘。”  
“仁俊我也喜欢姆明我家里没有姆明……”  
“我想和仁俊住在一起嘛……”

 

“诺少爷，房子打理好了。您什么时候搬回来住？”  
李帝努瞧着赖在沙发上玩姆明的黄仁俊。  
“我不回去住了。”

 

07  
您问娜娜呢？  
好说，被人掳走了。

世界不大。有一天黄仁俊小时候的邻居哥哥来看他，作为客人的罗渽民一开门。

下半辈子马上被安排得明明白白。

那哥哥谁？  
黄旭熙。

 

“找到你啦娜娜！Me超想你！回家吧娜娜！”  
“结婚结婚结婚娜娜跟Me回香港结婚！”

 

罗渽民被抓了。  
关禁闭。  
色那个诱黄旭熙想出个门晒个太阳，门不仅没出，还被吃了个干净。

 

“娜娜不许跑哦…娜娜是我的…娜娜要和我结婚……”

 

罗渽民真的要恐婚了。  
重新安排的婚礼日期还很远，黄旭熙要好好看住娜娜。

 

这个漂亮，买给娜娜。  
这个也漂亮，也买给娜娜。  
这个娜娜喜欢，买给娜娜。  
这个我喜欢，也买给娜娜。

 

被A抓回去做了一晚上的罗娜躺在床上，今天也觉得很伤。

罗渽民：黄旭熙你还我快乐人生。

 

罗娜本来是个在海关出入境给人盖章的漂亮小哥哥。本来以后也想着找一个盖章的然后去拿本子盖章。没想过远嫁。

 

黄旭熙在首尔入境的时候看了一眼罗渽民。  
罗渽民服务态度满分热情一笑。  
完蛋了。

 

“Tony一分钟Me要这个小più亮的全部资料。”

罗渽民要是知道以后会发生什么的话，那天估计会请假翘班。

 

黄先生不查不知道一查吓一跳。

小漂亮是他的未婚O。  
太快落辽。嘻嘻兴奋到吃十八人份猪扒饭。

 

盘算着孩子大了该安排婚事的家长们把他俩凑在饭桌上。黄旭熙认真打扮成整条街最靓的仔。罗渽民倒是故意穿的很浪。

破洞牛仔裤长耳钉漂粉色头发吊带背心。

穿工作正装时禁欲的样子在黄旭熙脑子里深刻的很，面前不一样的小漂亮让他除了很辣想不到用别的什么形容词。

 

罗渽民是听说了娃娃亲的事儿故意穿成这样的。今天来就来吃饭的，也没在意所谓的未婚A是个什么样的人。搞砸了就最好了。坚持婚恋自由的罗娜表示自己绝对不ok包办婚姻，即使黄旭熙的样子他很满意，各方面达成他理想对象的90%

 

黄旭熙：哇小più亮好酷哦Me好喜翻。

 

“我不想这么快和你盖章。”  
“那Me先给你盖一个。”

 

刚说完就亲罗娜脸上了。

 

08  
罗娜表面成熟稳重，其实是个幼稚鬼。  
被黄旭熙关在家里除了举铁就是瞎想。

 

-旭熙还年轻，外面诱惑那么大。  
-旭熙那么帅，追着他的人一定很多。  
-旭熙是我的初恋，那我是他的吗？  
-只谈一次恋爱就结婚是不是很傻啊？  
-再逃一次婚他还会不会追回我呀？

 

罗渽民又跑了。  
翻窗子爬水管拿了证件劫了黄旭熙的卡。  
跑了。

 

刚换上西装来叫娜娜起床的旭熙先生抓起被落在床上的Ryan玩偶。掐着小狮子的脖子露出阴狠的笑：“罗渽民…你没有下次了……”

 

在机场等飞机的罗渽民打了个喷嚏。  
日本是个好地方。  
度假悠闲做了俩星期咸鱼。  
花未婚A的钱花得很开心。

 

罗渽民：是吧再逃一次婚他就放弃追回我了。

 

外貌优秀的罗娜每天都被人搭讪。即使是O居多（以为娜娜是强A）对黄旭熙完全构成不了威胁。追着娜娜到日本的黄先生包了酒店对面的大楼，拿着最新款的天文望远镜watching娜娜。

 

好家伙，一天十个。来者不拒你倒是笑得很开心啊？罗渽民你很会撩啊？我每天粘着你你怎么不撩撩我啊？？

 

罗渽民在游泳池里泡着打了十个喷嚏，来回思考人生累了，准备回房间躺尸。盘算着要不第二天就回香港去找黄旭熙说清楚。

 

解除婚约吧，他现在真的很不适合结婚。  
黄旭熙把什么都想的太理所当然了。  
他才二十三岁，有什么好着急的呢？  
黄旭熙要是不同意的话，他就打两瓶抑制剂上手干架。  
毕竟他举了那么多年的铁，小时候李帝努都打不过他还被他打哭。

 

可是他忘记了黄旭熙是个体育生。是香港中环区的标枪冠军。抛开A这个第二性征来说他俩打上一架可能打成平手。而且O的体力很差，真正动手的话，罗渽民估计会被黄旭熙压着然后被吃个干净。

 

一打开门发现男朋友正坐在他的床上，掐着他忘在床上的Ryan。

罗渽民公务员考试都没这么紧张过。  
问题很大慌也没用。

 

“娜娜跑得不够远哦…又被Me抓到啦…娜娜跑不了啦…这次一定要跟Me回家结婚……”

 

“我……”  
“旭熙…”  
“脱了。”  
“我…”  
“要我帮你脱吗？”

 

阿熙真的很强势。

 

黄旭熙拉开包，要罗渽民穿上他带来的衣服。脸一直黑着，大眼睛里一点狗的光都没有。很明显就是他生气了，要罗渽民肉偿。

 

肉偿就肉偿，都是成年人了谁还没做过了？

 

罗渽民做好了穿兔耳朵吊带袜性感制服诱惑的思想准备。一掏衣服发现是。

他平常穿的Ryan睡衣。

？？？？？

 

直到他被黄旭熙压着，那人的手穿过睡衣下摆摸上他的前胸，他才知道香港人恶劣的想法。

 

“我要让Ryan看着你和我做。”

 

黄旭熙你是什么魔鬼？  
狮子Ryan今天的平眉看起来也很伤。  


 

“有孩子的话…娜娜就不会跑了。”

 

虽然黄旭熙是这么想的，每一次他还是老老实实地戴套。  
被做的罗娜表示很不ok，黄旭熙的海盐味有点狠，他现在就像蜜桃干一样干巴巴的脱了水。

 

09  
钱锟不是人。  
作为大哥，他带头搞年下。  
他对象叫金廷祐。也是个医生，只不过任性瞎搞。因为家里有矿坑。

 

金廷祐是个隐藏的疯子。是那种一跳起来就是一段弗朗明戈的，疯孩子。释放自我真的什么都敢干出来。比如装病。今天胃溃疡明天阑尾炎，后天肺炎后天腰间盘突出。因为不想上班他已经在钱锟所在的医院住院部里混吃混喝一个月了。

 

他看见钱锟给小朋友剃鸡骨头给小姑娘梳头的时候就顶不住了。

 

发动了家族势力的金廷祐伪装成为钱锟手下妇产科的实习生。

锟哥哥每对他笑一次他就自我膨胀一次。

 

“锟哥有对象吗？”  
“嗯…还没有呢……我太忙了…”  
“那我可不可以喜欢你呀！”  
“廷祐…”  
“锟哥哥当我的新娘好吗？”  
“我给你买矿车！”  
“我给你买带游泳池的大房子。”  
“我的矿就是你的矿。”

“等你毕业之后我们再谈吧。”

 

钱锟后来梦见了仁俊弟弟被人抛弃狼狈回家。第二天金廷祐就装病就把他哄到家里，没等到自己合法婚龄就把锟哥完全标记。

 

锟哥永远记得金廷祐穿着手术防菌服拿着没有开刃的手术刀，用刀柄挑开他装饰用的衣领扣子，又把那冰凉又不会伤人的刀片贴在他心脏前的感觉。他知道自己心跳的很快。

 

“锟哥哥喜欢我这样吗…”  
“还是喜欢我更坏一点呢？”

 

钱锟这天才知道原来清纯样子的金廷祐也可以这么性感的。  
“这么坏呢，还是这么坏呢？”  
“哥哥。”  
“我身体里好像有魔鬼。”  
“他在找你呢。”  
金廷祐拉过钱锟的手，一把摁在他涨起的鼓包上。

这个分量感觉起来也是真的很魔鬼。

钱锟被金廷祐X的时候有点分心，他在算金廷祐还有多少天合法婚龄。

 

后一次约会是金廷祐二十二岁的生日。  
金廷祐成年了了不起了把他一把扛进民政局盖了章。

锟哥搬进金廷祐的金屋里收拾行李，无意中翻开了金廷祐装生活用品的包。

 

有一包新买的带导管的卫生棉条。  
大概是要用在他身上的。  
锟哥耳朵一红。  
金廷祐真的很会。  
是真疯子。  
是个魔鬼。

 

锟哥下半生被安排得明明白白。  
金小九用棉条撑开Beta生硬的后面，手指推着导管渐渐深入。“我怕哥哥疼，选了规格最小的棉条，我够温柔吗？哥哥喜欢我这样吗？”

 

锟哥抱紧他的脖子，用力贴近了他。  
金小九今天也好幸福。

 

10  
家里有矿的李帝努最近买了一幢小别墅。盘算着找个好时候在房产证上写上黄仁俊的名字。

 

李帝努和黄仁俊不像李楷灿和李马克那样有蓄谋有小心思大胆又放纵。两个人谈恋爱风平浪静的，不见得进度很快。

 

进度突飞猛进是在一起过的第一个情人节，李帝努约了黄仁俊吃烛光晚餐。

 

黄仁俊穿着正装在餐厅的阳台上吹风，接到李帝努的电话说在路上堵了要好一会儿才能来。

 

黄仁俊接到了李楷灿的电话，小熊捏着嗓子尖叫着说他有宝宝了。  
黄仁俊听着觉得很好哭。

 

黄仁俊哭了很久。

 

“仁俊。”  
背后传来李帝努的声音。  
他双手环住黄仁俊的腰，光裸的手腕让仁俊感到疑惑，李帝努的西装这么短吗？

他转过身来，眼泪却掉的更厉害了。

 

“仁俊，娶我好不好？”他听见李帝努这样说。

黄仁俊一怔。

 

“比起让仁俊嫁给我，我更想要嫁给仁俊。”

 

李帝努穿着蕾丝图案繁琐的婚纱，是很受欢迎的抹胸款式，胸肌硬挤出一道阴影来，还露出他其实很好看的锁骨。手臂上常年举铁露出的肌肉让他看起来很滑稽。在黄仁俊眼里却全世界第一浪漫。

他的新娘很帅。

 

“李帝努。你是什么浪漫鬼啊。”

 

“我就是很想嫁给仁俊嘛。”

“仁俊标记了我，对我很温柔，我们不会吵架，偶尔仁俊发小脾气我也觉得很可爱，以后有了宝宝也会像仁俊一样漂亮，仁俊喜欢姆明我也喜欢姆明。我怕被坏人抓走所以要好好听仁俊的话跟在仁俊身边才行。”

 

“嫁给仁俊我稳赚不亏呢。”

 

黄仁俊看着李帝努涂了变色唇膏泛着芭比粉的嘴唇，觉得大概亲一百次都不够。

 

黄仁俊把西装外套披在李帝努身上，很明显不合身的西装挂在他肩头，“我的新娘不能着凉了啊。打着喷嚏红着鼻子给我戴戒指别人以为我欺负你了才不好呢。”

 

李帝努亲过来，在黄仁俊脸上留下一个芭比粉的口红印。

 

真是的…这是什么狗屁审美啊……李帝努你怎么这么会啊？  
情人节真的很好哭。

 

11  
世界巨小。  
李帝努的表弟泡上了黄仁俊的表弟。

 

“哈喽？你是朴星星吗？你好我叫钟辰乐，帝努哥叫我来接你。”

优秀的美国交换生回到首尔，第一次见到了这个上海男孩。

他好白，看一眼就觉得好可爱啊。

“我只比你大两个月而已啦不用叫哥哥。”  
“乐乐。”

朴星星：我好想泡他啊。

高中生最近真的越来越棒。学习恋爱两不误。  
学生会长钟辰乐在开学典礼致辞的时候余光忍不住往台测等待领奖的学生代表朴星星身上瞟。  
整个学校都信他俩有一腿。

 

学霸朴星星考了年级第一和辰乐炫耀。  
“好孩子都有奖励的不是吗？”  
“辰乐是哥哥啊。”

 

“那你想要什么啊？”

钟辰乐：真是的你这么优秀关我什么事啊我为什么这么想奖励你啊。

 

“我可不可以每天牵你的手上下学啊？不可以的话我就当你男朋友好了。”

钟辰乐：你这是什么霸王选项啊？

 

朴星星最近很有想法。  
牵钟辰乐小手不过瘾了。

 

“乐乐我们看电影好吗？”  
“当然好啦。”

“那约好了哦，周末来我家吧。我的房间换了新窗帘，很适合看电影呢。”

 

打了小算盘的朴星星用两包限量版姆明小饼干换了黄仁俊的珍藏恐怖片。

“喏，都在那了，全是我宝贝瓜瓜你自个儿挑吧。”

 

朴星星找了几张封面最瘆人的，正要起身，碰歪了另一堆碟片。

 

随手一捡。  
《杰诺先生体内有魔鬼》成功落入阿星手中。

 

黄仁俊：你就是想泡我弟你就是故意的！  
朴星星：我不是我没有我只想看恐怖片让乐乐抱紧我然后偷个香而已！！

 

朴星星牵过乐乐的手，和他接过不太长的吻，他想更亲密一点。

 

我长大了。

 

“乐乐有什么想看的吗？”

辰乐在星星给他拿牛奶的时候把他一眼就瞟到而且确定是限制级电影的黄色炸药放在第二张。

“我们看第二张吧。”

 

朴星星拿起来一看，慌了。他不是这种人。黄色炸药这年头谁还没听说过啊。

 

“乐乐。”  
“你怕魔鬼。”  
“我们换一张吧。”

 

“我长大了。”  
“我不怕哦。”

 

乐乐不知道偷偷学过了什么，红着耳朵根把手放在星星的盆骨上往下滑。

他盯着他的X看。

 

“你身体里的魔鬼说想见我。我听见了。”  
“星星，我们做些大人才可以做的事情，好不好嘛。”

后来黄仁俊好像就明白钟辰乐那晚为啥没回家了。

 

杰诺先生刚叫床的时候乐乐肉眼可见地抖了一下。朴星抱住他，“怕我们就不看了。”

 

电影里的强A出现的时候星星还刻意去捂住乐乐的眼睛。  
“乐乐你还小。”

 

“朴星星你清醒一点！我长大了！你都成年了！”乐乐有点生气地拿起桌上的牛奶，喝急了在嘴角留下一点顺着下颚线流进他衣领里。

 

朴星星觉得很糟糕，刚才应该拿橙汁给他才对。

 

朴星星觉得电影再看下去他真的会魔鬼附身，然后故意让乐乐发情把他摁倒地上造小魔鬼。

 

所以乐乐看片，他看乐乐。

 

乐乐靠着朴星，星星的鼻息喷在乐乐脖子上。乐乐看电影看得有点害羞，被朴星星弄痒的乐乐一急用手就往下按。

 

一把按住朴星星的XX。  
他硬爆了。

 

“你别乱动。”  
乐乐慌了。

 

“乐乐真的要和我做吗？”  
钟辰乐主动伸手去揪他的卫衣前的小啾啾。  
“成年人当然要一起做成年了才可以做的事情呀你个pābǒ。”

被暂停的杰诺先生闭着眼，就好像是对小学鸡没眼看。

 

第二天朴星上乐乐家拿了不少衣服，表示乐乐最近要住他家。

 

钟辰乐一天都不想说话，昨晚叫伤了。  
朴星星体内真的有魔鬼。

 

“乐乐以后和我结婚好不好？”  
朴星星摸着乐乐的肚子，“我想和乐乐生两个小魔鬼。”

钟辰乐认真的发了一抖。

 

12  
上了大学的辰乐和星星今天也很想结婚。  
特别是看到哥哥们都成对儿结婚了。  
每天都想偷证件出来去民政局盖章。

 

上次得手之后，朴星星对身体里魔鬼附身的感觉念念不忘。身体里的魔鬼真的很喜欢乐乐呢。但是心疼乐乐，心疼他的海豚嗓子，优秀的朴星选择在婚前和乐乐盖棉被纯聊天睡觉。

偶尔讨论一下未来生的宝宝叫什么。

 

“真的要生两个吗？”  
乐乐在锟哥电脑里看了分娩纪录片以后一度觉得很疼很伤。

 

“乐乐不喜欢吗？乐乐不喜欢我们可以不要。”  
“要的要的要的！”  
“喜欢喜欢喜欢！”

你家的矿只有我的孩子能挖！！

 

辰乐眉毛一拧，在LIFE PLAN里多加了一条：给朴星星生两个孩子。

 

13  
黄仁俊和李帝努的婚礼上午举行。  
下午两个人就飞奔到医院。  
李唧唧出生了。  
李马克跪在床边一边哭得像个灯笼椒一边亲翻白眼的李楷灿。

“宝贝辛苦了。”

 

罗渽民赶去医院抱小宝宝，孩子小小只的被他抱在怀里，罗娜父爱泛滥疯狂流泪。只是刚走出门外就疯狂呕吐，吐到眼角发红。黄旭熙被他吓一跳赶紧送了急诊。一check。

 

怀上了。  
四个月。

 

罗渽民很瘦。  
肚子很扁。  
四个月了却一点也不显孕。  
穿西装扣全部扣子完全没有问题。

 

事情是这样的。  
上次被黄旭熙从日本抓回家以后，他老老实实地和未婚A摊了牌。

 

“我想解除婚约。”  
“不可能。”  
“罗渽民。你必须和我结婚。”  
“我已经完全标记你了。”

 

大男子A主义真的让人很受不了。就很让人火大啊。罗娜说动手就动手左钩拳右踢腿把黄嘻嘻摁在地上单方面暴击。

 

“罗渽民！你闹够没有！”黄旭熙被打很委屈是一方面，突然被退婚觉得很气是另一方面。他抓住罗渽民打在他身上的手。

 

“我不愿意。”  
“听见了吗黄旭熙？我说我不愿意。”

 

“说结婚你也从来没有问过我的意思。我喜欢什么不喜欢什么你考虑过吗？强迫我结婚？我答应你的求婚了吗？我已经逃两次婚了我没什么不敢做的。你要强迫我吗？杀了我吗黄旭熙？我跟一般的Omega不一样。我不会被完全标记了就将就结婚。我敢切除腺体我敢变成怪物。我不是没你不行你知道吗。”

 

“你别把什么都想的太理所当然了。”

 

“你听懂了吗？我不要你了。”  
“是我不要你了。”

 

14  
吵完一架之后罗渽民回了首尔。黄旭熙待在香港的每一天日子都不好过。

 

以前吃十三人份的肥牛，没有娜娜在，三人份都不好吃。

 

黄嘻嘻都饿瘦了。

 

吵架之后的娜娜也不那么快活，不想吃饭，水也喝不下去，全靠打营养针过活。真是的离开黄旭熙以后日子都变得很长了。

 

黄仁俊和李帝努结婚，亲密的大哥和竹马会出现在同一场合，都是新郎的近亲好友，座位被安排在一起。罗渽民瘦的很明显，黄旭熙见到他的时候觉得他可怜兮兮的像个纸片人。

他摸了摸口袋里的戒指，钻石的切割面很锋利硌着他的手心。

 

罗渽民进了礼堂很明显第一眼就看见他了。当做看不见一样没摆好脸色直接走开。

而黄旭熙像个牛皮糖一样连上厕所都跟着他，一路上连环发射“娜娜我爱你”。

别扭。太别扭了。

 

黄旭熙粘在他身后，医生语重心长的交代他怀孕后的注意事项，默认了黄旭熙是他的A的同时，还特别嘱咐了一句“宝宝会因为Alpha爸爸的信息素更有安全感哦。”

 

罗渽民还没完全接受这个突如其来的小混蛋。瞟了一眼身后的黄旭熙，发现他居然用备忘录编辑着注意事项。

 

我还没决定好要不要他呢。  
你瞎积极什么啊。

 

Alpha的信息素大概是真的很有用。最近吃猫食的罗娜在医院里折腾过后饿得想吃一整只麻辣鸡。这是脱离他料想行程的意外事件，身上根本没带钱，一个钢镚儿都没有。好气。

 

“喂。”  
“请你孩子吃饭。”

罗渽民还是很没出息地抓了一把黄旭熙的袖子。

他这一抓，黄旭熙冲上来就是一个熊抱把罗娜箍得紧紧的像个受委屈的孩子。他哭得好大声。

 

“娜娜我们和好吧。”  
“娜娜不要再离开我了。”  
“Me真的很想和娜娜结婚。”  
“和娜娜有小朋友了Me真的很开心的。”  
“娜娜不想现在就我和结婚也没关系。我可以等。一直等到我们的小朋友成年也没关系。”

 

吃饭的时候罗渽民很想伸出手。因为他看见黄旭熙的无名指上戴着结婚钻戒。  
但是他忍住了。

“不给我戴上吗？”  
这一句话他下意识就要说出来，还是憋住了。

 

李楷灿恢复的很快，一周后就不顾李马克阻拦下了床到处跑。  
除了每天玩宝宝，这段时间他和罗渽民也很亲密，还手拉手逛街。李马克皱着海鸥眉委屈巴巴拉着他的手不放心让他出门，“灿妮…”

 

“我刚生完宝宝你就让我不高兴？李马克你变了以前我要什么你都给我…我现在就想陪小姐妹吃个饭都不可以？你这什么垃圾大男子A主义啊？你欺负我？你这人怎么这样啊！”

李楷灿一闹，李马克就妥协。

保证很快就回家的李楷灿快乐出门。  
“我马上到。”

 

罗渽民在家里煮好姜茶等李楷灿。  
看着时间差不多了，他慢慢拉开风衣腰带。  
李楷灿熟络地推开门，解开衣领李马克系上的蝴蝶结，从后面抱住罗渽民，头埋在他颈窝里。

“我来了。”  
“娜娜。”  
“我们开始吧。”

 

李楷灿走后，罗渽民苍白着脸给黄仁俊打了个电话。  
“我可以了。”

黄仁俊添油加醋胡说一通，旁边的黄旭熙立马就慌了。

冲进罗渽民家里的时候，罗渽民已经晕过去了。

“娜娜…”

罗渽民身上一股血味，什么不好的事情黄旭熙都已经在脑子里过了个遍。  
宝宝…掉了？

没关系以后还会有的。

 

黄旭熙抱着他很用力，罗渽民听见他一边说着安慰的话一边求婚。“回香港吧娜娜……”“没有你我会活不下去…”“小朋友…以后我们还会有的…”

 

“别哭。娜娜。”

 

哪知怀里的人突然就笑起来。  
“我的戒指呢？”  
“宝宝说不可以没有戒指。”

计划通👌🏽

 

晚上黄仁俊特意打电话给黄旭熙说。  
“宝宝还在呢，那个味儿是楷灿身上的味道啦。”

 

黄旭熙有点气。  
“就是你啊你个魔鬼，把娜娜看好啊。看娜娜多难受啊，谁知道你是不是真心想要他回家啊。到时候他再跑就可是带着你儿子跑了呀你个大瓜皮！”

 

李楷灿的魔鬼信息素用来铺垫苦情戏真的很ok。太猛了。

“娜娜。”  
“嗯？”  
“以后不要开这样的玩笑了。”

后来罗渽民被禁止和李楷灿互相用信息素玩耍，黄旭熙说他经不起每天一股血味儿的刺激。

 

李楷灿回家抱着李马克狂哭。  
“哥哥……他搞信息素歧视😭！”

 

李马克搂着小熊宝贝，无奈地摇头。  
表示太理解黄旭熙了，当初我可是被你吓得手术刀都拿不稳啊。

 

15  
罗渽民和黄旭熙结婚那天他还是很别扭。一边暗暗唾弃自己就是太没出息了怎么就这样答应结了婚。到处走来走去。他嫌身上的西装宽了临时要换小一套。刚走出礼堂门就被黄旭熙逮个正着。

 

“我不跑。你不要紧张。”  
“不行！娜娜有前科！Me要看住你！”

 

预产期快到了，罗渽民体重也只增加了十斤，肚子依旧很瘪。

罗渽民一度怀疑自己只是吃撑了。

护士拿着手术协议来的时候，黄旭熙真的很纠结。娜娜顺产呢还是剖腹产呢？  
他怕娜娜疼，也怕大刀口让他不高兴。

李楷灿对娜娜说：“顺产会让你疼到以后不想做爱。”

娜娜信了。

 

“香港人不是讲究时辰吗！剖我！你做梦不是都想剖我吗！我也想孩子大吉大利大富大贵每天坐矿车上学跟我活到两百岁。”

 

娜娜肚子里取出来了个男孩。  
长得很像黄旭熙，眼睛很大。  
安安静静地，像牛奶一样白，跟他倒是很像。  
不哭不闹地，窝在谁怀里都一样，也不认生，安安静静地自顾自啃手指嘬奶。

 

黄旭熙给他取的小名叫吵吵。

 

黄仁俊第一眼就看上了这个北鼻。  
“李帝努我们也生一个！生个漂亮女儿去挖他们家矿！”

 

诺俊没羞没臊疯狂XX。

 

吵吵满月了。  
依旧不吵。  
这对他的AO爸爸们来说是个好事情，因为他的爸爸们不用顾忌他，可以尽情做夜晚里大人们爱做的事。

 

黄旭熙掀开罗渽民的睡衣，摸着那条长长的疤痕，他心疼。

 

“辛苦了，娜娜。”  
他吻在刀疤上。想着以后都不再要孩子了。

 

“不辛苦。我不觉得跟你生宝宝是很累很辛苦的事情。我终于当爸爸啦。吵吵很可爱，我很开心，真的。”

 

“吵吵这么安静，和我小时候好像。”  
“我也是独生子。我知道一个人是什么感觉。玩具只能一个人玩，衣服再多也是一个人穿，没人说话都要把自己憋坏了。如果没有帝努陪我玩的话我真的会很孤单。我想给吵吵生一个妹妹，你觉得呢？”

 

罗渽民躺着笑，用两只手使劲勾着黄旭熙的脖子，牵着后腰也弓起来。这样就让黄旭熙觉得全世界第一più亮。

 

“如果是个弟弟呢？”  
“那就再生一个。”  
“女儿像我一定很漂亮。”  
“你说是吧？”  
“娜娜最好看了。”

 

“准备好了吗？”  
“什么？”  
“给吵吵生妹妹啊。”

 

娜娜想要的话，也不是不可以。

 

当罗渽民第二次从产房里被推出来的时候，原有的剖腹伤疤又深了一层。黄旭熙抱着长得跟他一样黑不拉几眼睛贼大的小儿子摸着刀疤想哭。

 

娜娜于是很不怕疼地跨在黄旭熙身上说下一次不剖刀了，做了个美梦等待小女儿到来。

 

顺产真的让他痛到变形。  
第三胎，男孩儿。  
罗娜疼到不想再跟黄嘻嘻XX了。

 

“不生了。你去结扎。”  
“我们用三个儿子去骗李楷灿黄仁俊钟辰乐的女儿也不是不行。”

 

公开二胎三胎产生的过程吗？  
没这回事儿。

 

16  
黄仁俊结婚一年半。  
生了个小姑娘。  
貌美肤白笑眼杀手李软软天生是个挖矿的料。  
快两岁的吵吵时常盯着刚出生的漂亮妹妹李软软发呆。  
黄旭熙亲眼实锤黄吵吵偷亲李软软。  
确认过眼神，是他亲儿子。  
沉迷美色也好，跟他偷亲罗渽民是一个样子。

 

诺俊给李软软安排上了任务以后挖罗娜家的香港矿。

 

结婚第三年，旅游期间意外怀孕的年糕生了一对双胞胎儿子。  
完全就是李帝努小时候的翻版。  
生儿子的疼痛比女儿痛一百倍。  
他不想跟李帝努那啥了。  
他明白为啥小嗨不着急要二胎了。

 

李皮皮和李闹闹用来挖李帝努黄仁俊自己家的矿。  
李皮皮还有要挖走马东家漂亮小姐姐李唧唧的意思。  
李闹闹也很有出息，黄旭熙罗渽民一来眼睛里就看不到他的便宜兄弟李皮皮，还有便宜爸爹诺俊了。罗娜肚子里还未知性别的北鼻，被盯上了。  
李唧唧缠着李马克闹着要去帝努叔叔家看皮皮弟弟，李楷灿感觉到女儿大不由爹的痛心，放下碗筷看一眼李马克。

 

眼神暗示：整二胎吗？  
接受暗示。

 

真有出息。李唧唧后来三两个月都在诺俊家待着都不想爸爹不着急回家。

 

诺俊大概是人生赢家。  
全世界的矿都是他们孩子的。

 

儿子们快两岁了。  
有一天黄仁俊觉得头疼腰痛。  
锟哥掐指一算，第三胎揣上了。

 

当黄仁俊赖在李帝努身上从锟哥办公室出来的时候，深吸了一口气。

 

他严肃地对李帝努说，

“你去结扎。”

Jeno先生体内真的有魔鬼。

 

17  
朴星星和钟乐乐放假了每天在诺俊家玩孩子。  
可爱的乐乐在孩子们眼里也超可爱der。和星星一起有可爱的宝宝难道不是很美好的事情吗。仁俊哥那么瘦都可以生四个孩子，他肯定也没问题。

 

卫衣一扯，牛仔裤一换。  
手往朴星星的XX上一按。  
和星星孩子安排上了。

 

20XX年一月，乐乐生了个白白胖胖的崽，和朴星星小时候一模一样。过了麻醉刀口发疼的包菜宝贝揪着朴星星的衣领暴哭。朴总裁完全受不了乐乐疼哭的样子发誓再也不要乐乐生宝宝了。

 

男人的嘴骗人的鬼。  
那您倒是节制一点啊？？？

 

20XX年，朴星钟乐的大儿子才刚满月，钟辰乐被check出怀上了二胎。

 

¿你疯了吗?  
20XX年，12月31日，乐乐肚子里取出来个小女孩。年头年尾朴星喜提二孩。

朴星星体内真的有魔鬼。  
钟辰乐：人间包菜高产似XX。

 

大伯锟哥最近有新想法。  
包菜乐乐两个孩子了，阿糕弟弟四个孩子了，脑科比他小三岁的李医生的女儿都学骑自行车了，作为大哥自己是有点落后。

 

白大褂没换下来就回家，只不过扣子扣得严严实实——里面什么也没穿——他记得金廷祐喜欢制服play。

金小九穿着西装，脖子上戴着听诊器，一边解衬衫上的扣子一边关上了门。

 

他把冰凉的仪器放在锟哥哥的心脏前，心跳得很快，他轻轻叫出声，比较保守的年上情人还没有找到感觉。

 

金廷祐轻声说：“哥哥，你体内的魔鬼，在叫我哦。”

 

“我们生一个孩子吧。”

 

锟哥哥今天也很害羞。  
金小九今天也想要一个孩子。  
宝贝不管是男孩女孩都叫金撩撩好了。  
像金小九难道不会撩吗？

 

金小九今天也很幸福。


End file.
